


Исландская мама

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Зарисовка от фокала мамы Рейнира
Relationships: Sigríður Jónsdóttir & Reynir Árnason
Kudos: 1





	Исландская мама

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Как бы тяжело Сигридур не работала днем, спокойно ей спится, только когда все пятеро детей дома. Они рядом, они под присмотром. Приятный сон уходит, когда они разлетаются, как птички, по своим делам. Дети выросли, и ей не удержать их больше при себе.

Ей часто снится, как старшего сына уносит в море. Такое иногда случается на рыболовецких кораблях в шторм, хоть сын смеется и уверяет, что не видел еще волны, которая могла бы сбить его с ног. Ей снится, как корабль второго сына не возвращается, и в этом сне она стоит в порту и ждет его дни напролет. Она радуется, что младшая дочь выбрала работу на берегу, а старшая вернулась в город. Теперь с ними не случится что-нибудь страшное.

Сигридур волнуется за всех своих детей, но ее самый частый кошмар – как ее младшего сына покрывает сыпь. Она сделала все, что могла, чтобы защитить остальных, но не его.

Гордость отца, почти его копия. Маг, первый в семье за долгое время. Ребенок, которого она бы хотела оставить при себе навсегда. И укрыть от всего, что сможет.

Сигридур плачет, и ее утешает старшая дочь. Она еще не знает, что значит быть матерью, и почти не волнуется. На столе письмо. Младший сын семьи в очередной безумной экспедиции. В Финляндии.


End file.
